Not Only A Dream
by Wildrose Sesshomaru
Summary: A new view on the fall of the moon. Usagi has a dream of her past, when she was Serenity, of how her and Endymion died. Only it's what happens after she wakes up that matters. For now anyway, the rating is T, and mostly for violence.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my first Sailor Moon, yay! :) It starts out with my view of how Serenity and Endymion die back in the day on the moon. I am really bad at summaries so if after reading this you have any ideas, please let me know.

~X~X~X~

-The End of the Moon

They were running through the palace, Endymion pulling Serenity behind him. All hell was breaking loose outside and he had to get her some place safe. However, he was not sure there was any safe place, not on the Moon and not on Earth, even the palace was starting to be over run. 'How did this happen so fast?' Endymion thought. "Endymion, I can't run anymore." Serenity gasped out. Her dress was not made for running, and she had almost tripped several times. She knew the need, but her body could not be made to keep it up. At Serenity's words, Endymion stopped, also breathing heavily. Still holding tightly to Serenity's hand he looked around, trying to find some place to hide her. Anywhere would do so long as she was safe. He could already hear the sound of someone coming near, and he was sure it was the Dark Kingdom trash.

Out of time, Endymion pulled Serenity over to a small niche, behind a statue and a tapestry hanging around it. It wasn't much, but with how small Serenity was, if she was very still and very quiet, then maybe, just maybe she would be safe. "Serenity, hide here," he said, as he pushed her down, tucking her long hair and dress around her so they wouldn't show.

Endymion looked over his shoulder glancing down the hall to make sure they were still yet alone. When he turned back and looked at Serenity, her eyes where wide, and every inch of her beautiful face was full of fear. Endymion raised his hand to her face brushing it a long her right cheek. "Don't worry my love, I will protect you as best as I can, no matter what." Endymion said softly. "You must stay hidden no matter what happens." He said, as he pressed the knife he carried next to his sword, into Serenity's hand. She looked down and started to shake her head.

"But Endy—"

He stopped her, "I love you Serenity, and I won't let any harm come to you, but I need to know that if someone gets past me to you, that you have some way to defend yourself." She was still shaking her head, but she held the knife close to her chest. He looked behind him once more; he could just make out a battle coming their way. They had run out of time.

Serenity knew it too, for she pulled him back to face her, and pressed her trembling lips to his. "Endymion, I love you." She whispered with all her heart. Her hand stayed on Endymion's cheek, until his rising to his feet, took him out of her reach, only then did she let it fall back into her lap.

Endymion left her with his sword drawn, walking down the hall away from her hiding place, and closer to the battle. From Serenity's hiding place she could see man after man run to Endymion, and one after the other they all fell. He was a strong and skilled warrior, but there were just too many, and she could see her prince weakening and knew him to be wounded too.

Then it came, and Serenity hated herself because she could do nothing. Endymion fell to the ground, and that is where he stayed unmoving, blood spreading beneath him, and his perfect midnight blue eyes were lifeless. Serenity held her hands to her face, fingers biting in, trying to hold back the scream bubbling to the surface, tears falling from wide blue eyes, over her hands. Somehow, she kept quiet, but it did not matter because they found her anyway.

"Look what we have here." A man with pale blond hair said, pulling her out by one of her pigtails. Eyes wide with shock, still spilling over with tears, Serenity screamed. Her hand went to her hair, holding it below the man's that was dragging her out into the open, trying to lessen the pain. There were three of them, all of them wearing armor covered in blood, and they all were laughing, enjoying Serenity's misery and pain. As they laughed, Serenity lashed out with the knife she still held in her left hand, at the man still holding her by her hair. As blood sprayed from the man's throat, Serenity fell back, now free, away from him as he died. One of the other two men grabbed Serenity by her wrist.

"We have a fighter." The man said, with a cold laugh, knocking the now bloody knife, from her hand. Serenity knew it did not matter anyway, she was not skilled enough to kill the two men that were left, she had only been able to kill the first man by luck, and surprise. "Our Queen will be pleased that we found the Moon princess." The man holding her said brushing Serenity's bangs back to look at her golden crescent moon.

Serenity jerked her head away, and yelled, "I'll die before I let you take me to that evil woman!" Serenity kicked out as hard as she could, yanked her wrist from him and before he could stop her, she slit her wrists on his still drawn sword. The cuts were so deep that Serenity's blood flowed from her like a river. It wasn't long before she fell, knees weak and unable to hold her up any longer, to the ground.

"Stupid girl!"

"Come on, leave her. She'll be dead soon anyway." The two men backed away in disdain, leaving the dying moon Princess to do just that.

Serenity lay crumpled on the ground, blood pouring from the deep twin gashes on her wrist. 'If only I had the strength to go to Endymion,' she thought as she looked at his still form. She could not even see his face from where she lay. Tears, that had never stopped since her prince fell, poured out almost as fast as her blood. "Endymion... I hope we can be reborn, on the same planet this time, where we don't have to hide our love. And if we are to meet again in another life, I know we will fall in love again. I know for sure this time we will be happy Endymion..." Serenity said with her last breath.

~X~X~X~

Usagi woke from the dream crying, and clutching the covers to her chest, "Usagi-Chan, why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream?" Luna asked sleepily. Luna became very worried when her charge didn't answer. "Usagi-Chan?" Luna asked again, coming to sit in front of her.

"I—I'm fine Luna." Usagi finally managed, tears still running down her face. "I have to call Endymion," Usagi said, throwing back the covers and grabbing up the phone on her nightstand.

"Usagi, it's the middle of the night!" Luna hissed, "Mamo-Chan will be asleep at this hour."

Usagi didn't even pause in her dialing. "I know that Luna, but I need to hear his voice."

Luna shook her head at the girl, "Really Usagi-Chan—" Luna looked down and broke off, there was something on dark on the covers Usagi-Chan had just been holding...

"Hello?" From the other side of the phone, came Mamo-Chan's sleep filled voice. As Luna had said, Mamoru had indeed been sleep, "Who is this?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh, Endymion!" Usagi almost sobbed at the sound of his voice.

"Usago, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked, not really noticing her use of his other name. But Luna did notice. That was the second time Usagi-Chan, had called Mamo-Chan by his former name Endymion. Why was that, Luna wondered.

"It's nothing, really. I just had a bad dream, and needed to hear your voice," Usagi said, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called, and I know it's late...I just needed to hear your voice." With that, Usagi hung up the phone, before Mamoru got a chance to say anything, and turned back to face Luna. That is when Luna saw that the cuffs of Usagi's pink nightshirt were now black in the darkness. "Usagi-Chan, your cuffs—" Usagi broke Luna off, "Everything's ok now Luna." Usagi said, a smile on her face, just before she fell to the floor.

~X~X~X~

AN:I may one day add on to this, I'm only on my spring break right now, so when I go back I'm not going to have time to write. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long, I feel really bad. I am also sorry for any grammar and spelling errors, and other mistakes. I could not find a Beta and didn't want to make you, that like this story, wait any longer. I will fix it if you let me know, and/or I will repost this chapter when it gets edited.

**Story note: (this may, or may not help you understand) For this story it is a mix of the anime and manga, and the Stars never happen. (I never got that far, yet, so it's just not going to be in my world) **

~X~X~X~

"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while." - Princess Bride

~X~X~X~

"How could she do this? Why would she do this?" Someone sobbed. Usagi was sure this wasn't the first time, or even the first person, to ask that same thing. Blinking open her eyes, Usagi looked around. She was in a hospital that was clear. What wasn't clear was, why? Usagi couldn't seem to remember.

"Mommy?" Usagi rasped out, her head hurt, her throat was raw, and her body ached. Usagi brought her hand up to her head, and noticed two more things. Her hair wasn't in its customary buns, and her wrists were wrapped in bandages. Hair was hair, but bandages... 'What's going on here?' Usagi thought.

"I'm right here honey. Oh Usagi, you're finally awake!" Ikuko said, taking her daughter's hand. "You had us so worried. Tell me honey, why would you do something like this?" Usagi just looked at her mother, not understanding, 'Why would I do what?' she thought, shaking her head.

"Hello, I am Doctor Higurashi." A grey haired man in his 50s said, holding his head out to Usagi witch she took. "Can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Usagi Tsukino."

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

"A hospital?"

Doctor Higurashi laughed, "Yes, you're at Azabu General Hospital to be more exact. Do you remember why you're here Usagi-San?" The Doctor asked still holding Usagi's hand in his. Usagi shook her head her throat feeling like she had been eating sandpaper. "Usagi-San, you hurt yourself by cutting your wrist," Doctor Higurashi said touching the bandages on the hand he was holding. "And when you had lost enough blood, you passed out and hit your head," This time he touched Usagi's right temple lightly, where the pain was originating from. "You suffered meager blood loss and a concussion." Doctor Higurashi told her.

It made some since, why he was asking all those question now. That's what Doctor's do when you have a concussion. Right?' Usagi thought. But, Usagi shook her head, looking away from the Doctor, to her Mother and Father. "I would never hurt myself, there must be a mistake." She pleading with them, but neither of them would look her in the eye, and she could tell her mother, hand pressed to her mouth, was trying not to cry.

Patting Usagi's hand, "Usagi-San, can you tell me when you were born, and how old you are?" the doctor asked

'Back to the questions.' She thought. "June 30 1978 and I'm 14 years old."

"Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Why sure, it's 1992." Usagi said in aspersion.

"Usagi," Dr. Higurashi enfolded her hand that he still held in both of his. Looking at her, his face filled with concern, "Usagi-San, it's not 1992, it's 1996 and you're 17 years old almost 18, not 14. Now there's no need to worry," He was talking to all of them now. "We knew this was a possibility, it's not uncommon with head traumas. In cases such as these, memory comes back in a few days sometimes longer, but it almost always comes back." The Doctor said with a smile. "With that aside Usagi is doing fine."

"Does this mean that Usagi can come home soon?" Ikuko asked, still holding on to her husband like a life line.

"I would like Usagi-San to talk to our in resident therapist, here at the hospital. With her ok, Usagi-San should be able to go home in a few days." Dr. Higurashi told them.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Dr. Higurashi." Kenji said, nodding his head and clutching his wife to his side.

"Now Usagi-San, if you're up to it I believe you have a few visitors that are waiting to see you, though I think we should keep this visit short."

"I'll go out and get them if you like." Kenji says.

"Yes I would like that very much." Usagi says smiling, think it must be Naru-Chan and Umino. So when five girls come in with Usagi's brother Shingo, who looks much the same yet older, she is not quite sure what to think. The girls start talking right away, but Usagi doesn't care what they are saying, all she can do is look at them taking it all in. 4 years gone.

Usagi thought might recall the girl with short blue hair from her school, and the beautiful girl with long black hair the fall past her waist, maybe a miko at a Shrine she had once been to... But the tall girl with long wavy brown hair which was tied into a high ponytail with a band that has two green balls, and the girl with long blond hair with a red bow in it, didn't ring any bells for her. Then there was the girl with pink hair in the same way Usagi wear her hair, that she was just informed was her cousin, and Usagi felt she should at least remember that. Looking at them all Usagi finally came to someone she did remember...

"Ok so I can believe having new friends, you all seem very nice, but you all can't expect me to believe that Mamoru-San and I are friends now. I just can't believe it." Usagi finally says breaking the girl with blond hair, Minako she thought, off mid way through whatever it was she had been saying.

Everyone looks at her for a moment, not sure what to say. "Umm, honey Mamoru-San isn't your friend..." Ikuko says looking at her daughter little sadly.

"I knew it!"

"Usagi-Chan Mamoru-San is your boyfriend."

"What? You have to be kidding me this is a joke, just one big joke. right?" Usagi looks around, but everyone is dead serious. With wide eyes Usagi looks at Mamoru, who looks a little pained.

~X~X~X~

Usagi got out of bad and walked over to the window to look out at the full moon. Not that long ago everyone had started to leave, and Usagi was happy to finally be alone, it was all just too much. Not only had she lost four years, but also she had all these new friends she had just learned the names of, and... AND she had a boyfriend.

'How the hell did that happen?' Usagi asked herself. "Just the other day we were fighting and calling each other names... but I guess it wasn't just the other day... it was four years ago..." She said aloud.

Still it was hard for her to imagine Mamoru-San and her doing boyfriend and girlfriend things. Usagi tried to picture the two of them kissing, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't even picture them holding hand! It was just too bizarre. Looking up at the moon in thought, Usagi leaned on the window sill resting her chin in her hand.

She could see herself and Mamoru-San running into each other, she could see them fighting, yelling, him making fun of her and calling her bun-head, her insulting him and calling him a jerk. And yet, Mamoru-San haven't been anything but nice to her while he was here today.

It could have been because other people had been around, but that had never stopped him before. 'I guess it could have been because I'm in the hospital...' Usagi thought, but that didn't seem right either. "And he came to see me..." Usagi sighed, folding her arms, letting her head rest on them. "Why did everything have to get so confusing?" Usagi asked heaving another sigh, and dragged herself away from the window, her back bent, her arms hanging low, shuffling her feet over to the bed.

~X~X~X~X~

A Girl with long blond hair, two buns sitting on top of her head, and clear blue eyes, sat looking up at the same fall moon Usagi had just been looking at. Anyone who saw her would think the girl to be Sailor Moon, though unlike the Sailor Moon everyone knew, this girl was in all white and silver. Her tiara, instead of being gold, was silver, her locket instead of being red, was purl white. The only colors were her eyes, the same blue eyes, and her gold hair.

~X~X~X~X~

**AN: there is a link to a picture to what the "Sailor moons" look like, so you can have an idea of what I have in mind.**

**at "doll divine dot com" and add this after "/Sailor-Senshi/DreamingMoon-1250141" **


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, so sorry about the long wait! I feel really bad. So I hope this will clear something up about Usagi... I only did Spell check on this so sorry for any mistakes, and please let me know about them.

~X~X~X~X~

"So tell me Usagi-San how are you feeling?" A woman with bobbed dark brown hair, brown eyes looking over half moon glass, and a face that was nothing but kind, asked.

"A little overwhelmed," Usagi tells the woman. "It's just so weird waking up, and the last thing I remember is when I was 14, only to find that I'm 18. I've lived 4 years that I can't recall at all, 4 years in witch I've made new friends, 4 years of school I've passed... not that I mind forgetting the 4 years of school, but all that time that I just can't remember... 4 years that I've done who knows what." Usagi's rushes out, blue eyes just a little wide. "And I don't even know why I did, what I did..." She says in a small voice.

The doctor nodes, "It's normal to feel overwhelmed in situations such as this, but what's important is not to let it drown you." She tells Usagi with a kind smile, "For now Usagi-San let's not think about the last 4 years, let talk about what you do know. Usagi-San why don't you tell me about what you remember, about what's going on right now in your life."

"Okay..." Usagi agrees with a nod.

For the next hour, Usagi tells the Doctor about school, her friends, her home life, and what she liked doing in her free time. All the while the doctor smiled, nodding her head as the happy animated girl, talked about her dislike for school, hanging out with her friends, and how much she like sweets and playing video games. The Doctor couldn't help, but wonder what happened in those four years that made this sweet girl want to hurt herself.

"So tell me Usagi-San, is there any boys you like?" The Doctor asked when the Usagi seemed to be done talking.

"Boys?" Usagi blushed, "Well..." Usagi thought of Mamoru, but they were talking about when she was 14, and Usagi would never have thought of Mamoru as anything more than a jerk and a huge annoyance. "There are a lot of boys I think are cute, but there's not any one boy I like..."

"I see," The Doctor smiled at Usagi, "Well, this was really good Usagi-San, I know that Dr. Higurashi has a few more tests to go over, but once that is done there is no reason for you not go home."

"YAY!" Usagi jumped up throwing her arms in the air.

"However," the Doctor held up her hand to still the girl in her joy, "I would still like to meet with you a couple times a week, just to see how you are doing." She smiled at Usagi as she nodded happily in agreement, "Well then, it was very nice talking with you Usagi-San."

"It was nice talking to you too Doctor!" Usagi said as she waved goodbye to the Doctor as she walked out the door and met with her parents.

~X~X~X~X~

The battle was not going well. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were struggling with their new foe, without their leaders help. The creature they were facing was a mix between a green bush and an octopus on steroids. "AH! Help!" Mini Moon called as the thing grabbed her, and held her 50 feet in the air in a steel like grip, as her companions continued to attack the creature.

"Hold on Mini Moon!" Tuxedo Mask called as he sliced through yet another green tentacle like lamb with his sword.

"Sailor Mars look out!" a call from Luna came too late as one of the two dozen lambs wrapped around her. As Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus tried to come to Mars's rescue, more lambs knock them back, hitting them so hard they were left winded.

Sailor Mercury too was now entangled in the green lambs. She had been trying to find a weakness with her Mercury computer, yet she was not given the time.

The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were all battered and bruised, and pushed well beyond their limits. There was little to no hope they would win as the creature had them, in varying degrees, captured.

A silver glowing disk, cut through all the lambs releasing all the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Everyone looked up to where the disk returned to; the girl in white placed her tiara back on her brow, and jumped down from the tree she had been standing in.

"Who are you?" the creature asked with disgust, "a Sailor Moon look-alike?" it started to laugh as it sent all of its re-grown limbs towards the white Sailor Moon. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked on in wide-eyed horror, as the lambs engulf the girl in white, then brilliant white light shot out disintegrating the creature until it was no more. It's screams echoing even after it was gone.

"Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter asked though gritted teeth her fists clenched tight and ready. They were all ready, all facing the girl in white that looked so much like their leader. The girl in white, a smile on her lips, didn't speak she just held up her right finger in a "one minute" kind of way, then after a pause, taped her tiara with it. It disappeared in a burst of glitter, and then with that same finger, the girl in white taped her forehead next to the now revealed gold crescent moon.

~X~X~X~X~

"I don't trust her," Jupiter said as they all looked over at the girl in white who was currently walking around Mamoru apartment.

"She did save us," Mercury's calm and reasoning voice said.

"It could all be nothing but a trick we don't even really know who she is. I mean just because she looks like Sailor Moon, and has a crescent moon on her forehead doesn't mean she's Sailor Moon, or one of the good guys for that matter." Mars said. The girl in white still hadn't said a single word, anytime one of them tried to talk to her, she would just smile throwing in a nod, or shake of the head every now and then.

The girl in white sat down on Mamoru's black leather couch, a smile spreading across her face like it was the best thing in the world. Then, still seated she bounced up and down a couple times, she closed her eyes her smile getting bigger. Everyone just watched her, and as they did, the girl in white pulled her feet up, and lay down going to sleep. Sweat drops appearing above all their heads.

"Well it doesn't look like we are going to get anything out of her tonight." Luna said with a sigh. "I think we should all go home and fallow her lead." They were all half dead on their feet as it was.

"I agree with Luna," Artemis said, "we can figure out our next stop tomorrow when we are all rested."

"If she wakes up I'll see if I can get anything out of her, but for now there is nothing more to be done. You should all go home and get some rest," Mamoru said.

"Are you sure you don't mind Mamoru-San?" Ami Asked. After 5 minutes of reassurances from Mamoru, the scouts and their two guardians left with plans to meet again the following night.

Mamoru sighed, even though his body was about ready to collapse he couldn't quite bring himself to sleep, his mind was too wired. Mamoru looked at the girl in white lying on his couch, she looked so much like his Usago. Mamoru covered her with a blanket so she went to get cold, and then made himself tea that he enjoyed out on his balcony.

Mamoru was lost in thought , taking in the cool night air and the shining moon overhead, it would have been a perfect night to share with Usago. He sighed and closed his eye as he felt warm arms slide around his waist, and a small warm body pressing close to his back.

Mamoru jerked out of the hold mourning the loss of warmth, just a little. The girl in white looked up at him, her head cocked to the side, and a perplexed look on her face. "What's wrong Endymion?" she asked, the first thing she had said all night, her voice sounding just like Usago's... no exactly like Serenity's.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

~X~X~X~X~

AN: I'll try to put up another chapter soon... and fix any mistakes on this one.


End file.
